Black Mask
The Black Mask (real name: Roman Sionis) is a villain from the Batman series. He was the greedy son of a very wealthy couple, that died in a fire, in which he caused intentionally. He got their money and their company, but went bankrupt. His company was saved by Bruce Wayne (Batman) and Sionis hates him for that. His mask is carved out of the black coffin of his father. Despite being sent to Arkham Asylum, his mild insanity is overshadowed by his greed that he was often reconsidered to be relocated to a regular prison instead of an institution due to knowingly and competently committing his crimes. Voiced by: James Remar The Miracle Elite Adventures LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Izaya arrives in the Fortuna Castle, to tell him and other bad guys off for news about Fake Dormammu's death. However, after He and other villains ask sardonically whether Izaya should kill Tuxedo to claim the throne while feasting on a chicken that Izaya supplied to them, they unwittingly gave him an idea: He then informs them of the newly-formed plan to kill both Lovelace Family and Tera's group during the song "Be Prepared". Finally, he, Itachi, Kisame, and Professor Hojo learns of Thrax Phone called to his "Deadly Master", Black Mask and the other two thinks it's a good idea. Like the other three, Black Mask waits for his ex allies to be killed and defeat, so they can now join Dolarhyde himself. Joining the Murderisitc League Black Mask told his story that how he, Itachi, and Kisame work for Izaya for slavery, abuse, and being sold out to England jail. He wasn't sure if Thrax lied to him or not. He knew what Itachi's and Kisame's relationship would happened to change. Black Mask warn them that if one of them betrays him, Thrax, or Johan Liebert, will die to be punished. Meister of War Black Mask caught Robby Hirano alive. Terra could not believe Black Mask was now served Johan Lieber. He introduced his men (Dr. Edward Richtofen, Hunk, and Solf J. Kimblee). They're all fight all fighting for Robby, But he was defeated. Dynasty Warriors Black Mask will appear as one of the villains in the next season of Dynasty Warriors. He will meet his end against the hands of the Symphigear heroines. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Johan Liebert (deceased), Thrax, Falcon, King Rex, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Black Mask, the Murderistic League, Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains,Сemetery Wind, Great New Empire Rivals: ??? On and Off Allies/Enemies: ??? Enemies: Miracle Elite, Izaya Orihara, Dormammu, Pandora, the Acolytes, the Helper Squad, the Striker force, Scorpion's squad, the Omega League, the Bodyguard unit, the Speed Crusade, the Olympus Empire, the Criminal Empire Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Batman Universe Category:Humans Category:Masked Characters Category:Former members of Izaya's Syndicate Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Blackmailers Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Gun Users Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Poisoners Category:Thieves Category:Master Manipulator Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John DiMaggio Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brian Bloom Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nolan North Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Cemetery Wind Category:Animated characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters